chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is in a relationship with Silas Epista, and is currently travelling all of Equestria with him as a lover. Character Sunset Shimmer stands at the normal height for a pony, if not slightly bigger. Her body is rather lithe, but not to the point of being thin. Her eyes are a brilliant light-blue, she has gold hair, a red and yellow styled mane, and a long horn. A cutie mark of a red and yellow sun sits on her flank. Personality "I often wonder why I haven't slapped the red out of your mane yet, you smartass." ~ Silas Epista Sunset Shimmer is dangerous, and she knows it. She's not haughty, but is not afraid to pump herself up if asked about her achievements. Confience is something Sunset has in Spades, and she does a good job of letting everyone else know that, too. On top of this, she is ridiculously smart; being able to solve magical formulas and puzzles that would leave a normal unicorn hearing voices at night. She's also pretty easy-going, and doesn't really like violence. If there's a way to diffuse a violent situation, Sunset will exploit the hell out of it until there's nothing left before lifting her horn. The only one that seems capable of getting Sunset to reveal her vulnerable side is Silas, and even he has a tough time getting her to talk sometimes. He knows she's hiding something critical from him, but she'll never tell without some hardcore convincing. History Sunset, from a young age, has always been infatuated with outer-space and Science Fiction. In truth, Sci-Fi books often occupied her studies in becoming great with magic, and left an otherworldly sense of maturity within her because of their content. Her parents, however, deemed her passion for Astronomy to be nothing more than a hobby, and forced her to study magic by taking her things away. This left Sunset with nothing better to do than just that; studying magic... which she did every minute of her childhood to fill the void in her heart where her passion once slept. Her magic, within two years, became great enough to even best her father in a duel, who was an ex-general of the Royal Guard. Sunset was five when this happened. Seeing the opportunity to increase their standing amongst the other nobles, Sunset's parents quickly enrolled her into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. School Records were squashed in minutes; grades being equally obliterated as well. There was no area Sunset did not exceed seamlessly over her classmates, and it came with a price. Sunset's pride skyrocketed into unprecedented heights the moment Princess Celestia picked her to become her Personal Student. Under Celestia's tutelage, Sunset Shimmer acquired so much knowledge in Solar Magic and other forgotten spells that it was a wonder her body hadn't undergone Alicornization by itself. Princess Celestia, however, noticed the cocky smile she often wore when they stepped out for a walk on the town; how Sunset Shimmer wallowed in the praise of the nobles as they walked by. Every day was the question, "Are you ready to make me a princess yet, Celestia?" And every night was, "I hope you'll come around soon; ponies like me don't just waltz in every million years, you know!" Enough was enough, and Princess Celestia told her straight that Princesshood was not something she was ready for. Sunset was furious and rampaged throughout the Castle, nearly burning everything to the ground before she was stopped by Celestia quite easily. The Princess knew leaving Shimmer with all that power would do Canterlot no good, so she took a third of it away; gave Sunset some astronomy gear, and sent her to Bullivia at the age of fourteen for a self-discovery remedial lesson. "I'll leave... but it won't be as your student, bitch. I hope this is the last time I ever have to see you again, Tia!" And it was with these final words that Sunset Shimmer made tracks for Bullivia, hoping to never see Princess Celestia again. Don't ask Sunset Shimmer about her past; it's a touchy subject, and you'll end up getting your ass kicked if you offend her with it. Powers and Abilities Arcane Mastery: Sunset Shimmer could write her own books on the intricasies of magic if she got motivated enough to do so. Eight years of apprenticeship under Princess Celestia has given Sunset Shimmer enough arcane know-how to weave even the most intricate of spells and formulas; the kind that would make an adavnced unicorn regret living if he or she had to solve them, such is their complexity. Solar Magic: Sunset Shimmer is the only other pony besides Princess Celestia herself to wield this type of magic. It is a cross of Holy Magic and Fire Magic, capable of burning through anything except for its polar opposite and Hellfire. It is a flame that can be used as a healing agent, or a vicous sword for cutting down foes. Sunset has gone the extra mile, deciding that Fire wasn't precise enough, and weaved her own Arcane Abnormality. Solar Lightning: This is Sunset's Arcane Abnormality; an unholy fusion of Holy Magic and Lightning Magic. Her aura has turned what would normally be a white sword into one of peerless sapphire; the lighting magic making this tide-changing fusion of Holy and Fire nearly impossible to see. It comes with a price of being severely draining to her magical reserves. Only under times of extreme stress in battle will she use this power, for its only function is to smite anything it touches quickly and quietly. Teleportation: This higher-learning spell comes naturally to Sunset like breathing does. Unicorn Magic: It's strong; unbelievably so. She's been known to lift objects a filly would often break her horn with a hundred times over... in rapid succession. She's had fifteen years since then to hone her craft. Levitation and other forms of aura-based unicorn magic are beneath her abilities for miles. Relationships Silas Epista- Lover Princess Celestia Everfree- Ex-Protogé Appearence in Other Stories Canon- Silas Epista Category:Characters Category:All Category:Show Category:Canon Category:Alive